


Sun Warrior

by Eeveelee



Category: Undertale
Genre: Original au, Other, Papyrus is deceased in this au, Valiant - Freeform, WAR IS SAD SOMEONE HUG HIM-, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveelee/pseuds/Eeveelee
Summary: It has been a whole year since the war ended..and since War visited his brothers monument..That would certainly have to change now wouldn't it? And what better time to do it than on the anniversary of their peace..and during the sunset that Valiant always dreamed of seeing..?





	Sun Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start, HonorWar is my original Au in which both skeleton brothers were apart of the war between humans and monsters; meaning they were in the royal guard, both on offense.
> 
> I would say more but then there would be spoilers so imma stop there X3
> 
> This is War by the by: https://lee-creates.tumblr.com/post/165203424214/so-after-two-months-i-decided-to-redo-my-reference
> 
> Unfortunately I don't have a ref for Valiant yet, imma get there though!

A bouquet of white lilies were clasped tightly in his hand, phalanges trembling just barely against the red ribbon that held them together; the satin wrinkling under his grip, bow loosening.

The skeleton softly sighed, attempting to calm his nerves while slowly making his way towards Mt. Ebbot; autumn leaves crunching under heavy boots, their owner seeming deaf to any noise around him.  
  
When was the last time he came here..?

How many days had it been since the battle ended..?

War shook his head, a gloved hand raising to ghost over his cheek; a scar adorning the bone there, never to fade away even if Death himself took his life..honestly it was something he had wished for in the beginning..almost begging to be taken from the life in which he suffered from, yet here he was, alive and well..mostly. The chilled breeze of Ebbot forest whipped past War, lightly playing with the scarf wrapped around his hips in its touch; letting the tattered material fall only after a moment.

Soon…he would be there..

Honestly the former warrior didn’t know how long he walked for, not that he cared, there was only one reason he was there; no turning back now..After what seemed like hours, the familiar dirt trail of his home came into sight; a few pebbles falling from the edge of the cliff with each step he took, yet, he paid no mind. His soul began to race slightly..why was he so nervous..? Perhaps maybe..it was because there was so much guilt to be felt, that it held him back from ever stepping foot here again….

Not today, however.

His eye lights flickered over to the setting sun, it’s beautiful array of rose and honey, lined with just a hint of pearl creating a painting that never failed to fascinate the skeleton every time he let his gaze admire. The smallest of smiles crept up to his lips, yet it seemed to waver.  
‘He would’ve loved this…’ He would think, smile falling while tearing his eyes away from the sight; continuing to ascend the mountain, steps a bit faster than before. The end was near, just a bit more now..War never stopped walking, daring not to look back; there was nothing to keep him still now.

The winds became slightly heavier, signaling that he was close. It wasn’t until War looked up, did he see his destination, taking the final few steps before finally coming to a stop; chest heaving just barely from the journey, to the entrance to Mt. Ebbot, the very entrance where a barrier was going to be cast upon if it weren’t for the child hero..

His eyes slowly trailed downward, snow colored orbs wavering as they were met with a medium sized stone; its surface smoothed out as if carved..a gravestone, its scrawled writing slightly faded but clear enough to read as..

**_‘Papyrus_ **  
**_Monster with a kind heart_ **  
**_Warrior with valiant soul_ **  
**_Brother with a dream’_ **

  
Slowly, War kneeled down, swallowing hard as he carefully set the bouquet of lilies against his brother’s place of resting; he was not buried here, no, his body had been dusted..but sometimes War believed that his spirit stayed near their former home, watching over the world they now lived in with his bright smile and kind eyes.

His lips parted after a moment, eye lights just barely flickering to the stone before him then to the dirt below as he murmured softly..

“Hello, brother..”

He almost had a prodding feeling, that perhaps Papyrus would answer him..but that was merely a thought..

“It’s been a while..hasn’t it? You know, I honestly no excuse for coming to see you…”

His phalanges trembled, the skeleton quickly curling them into tight fists to not break down right then and there.

“..I..I’m sorry, Papyrus, I was filled with so much guilt that..I couldn’t face you, even if you aren’t here.”

“It’s been a whole year since that day, the day that the war ended because of Frisk. Everything has changed, brother, you would’ve loved to see this but-”  
His voice cracked, becoming wobbly as he glanced up at the stone; the sunset creating a bright light behind it, rays of rose and honey kissing the warriors scarred bones almost if to comfort him, yet it did nothing as arctic blue tears gathered in his sockets.

“..Because of me you will never be able to, if I hadn’t been so blind that day..you would still be alive. Learning how to cook and making puzzles with Frisk a-and..”

  
Something within War snapped, opening the floodgates in which he tried so hard to contain; tears streaming down his cheek bones, phalanges gripping the scarf around his waist tightly, hugging the material to his chest.

“S-stars..I miss you so much pap..! All I want is for you to be here with us and y-yet..and yet I know there is no way that can happen now..”

“It hurts, it hurts so much Papyrus. I-I just want to see your smiling face one last time, that very smile you looked at me with when you…god-”

War sobbed quietly into the scarf, body trembling violently while feeling an ache deep within his broken soul. He didn’t know how long he cried for, but it didn’t matter to him..

All he wanted was his little brother back..

 

 

 

 

  
An hour had passed, the skeleton now merely hiccuping within his short breaths; scarf still clutched tightly to him, his head feeling stuffy from the many tears fell, already he could feel his eyes swelling, even if War was a skeleton.

The warrior took a few deep breaths, gloved hand attempting to wipe away the last remaining tears before he murmured softly; voice croaky from crying.

“You know, I honestly didn’t want to live after you left. If it weren’t for Frisk, I would’ve probably ended my life sooner than expected..yet, that kid is pretty determined, as is everyone else.”  
He sighed, sniffling quietly before continuing. Perhaps now would be the time to talk about..lighter topics.

“..Alphy’s and Undyne finally got together, the two are getting married soon from what I hear. The king and queen adopted Frisk, even letting that flower becoming one with their family; he seemed pretty happy about it though. As for me..”

His eyes slowly raised to look over the horizon, the sun having set not too long ago; moon beginning to take its place.  
“..I’m just living alone, well, mostly. Frisk suggested that I find a companion; so I did, they helped me, big surprise there.”  
A soft chuckle, the skeleton’s lips twitching upward.

“By companion, I mean a dog, yes a dog. A bit silly I know but you would’ve liked her. She’s an Australian Shepard named Addie, kindest pup I ever met next to Greater Dog. She helps me around in public places, being a service dog for what the kid told me. She would love you, then again she loves everybody, Undyne especially since she’s the only one that can keep up with Addie’s boundless energy, playing fetch for hours.”

War felt a bit lighter now, head still feeling a bit stuffy and legs stiff; but that was fine, a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Father would have liked her too, being the kind of person who got along with doggo and them. He probably would’ve gave her treats every half hour if I wasn’t looking.”

He went quiet for a moment, replaying the memories of his father and brother; remembering the many moments they shared as a family, how many times Gaster would sometimes skip work just to spend time with them, loving his sons so much that he would do anything to keep the two happy..A smile rose up to his lips, one that seemed to stay even as he looked to the gravestone once more.

“Sometimes, I wonder if you and father are in the same place, looking down upon the world we all wished for. Where humans and monsters grew up together, hand in hand; something I thought we could never achieve, but here we all are. Maybe many years from now, people will remember what the kid did to make this happen..what your dream was. For now though, I want to live out this life to the fullest, and..I promise I’ll come out more to visit you.”

A soft laugh.

A vibrating feeling from his pocket made him jump a little, a brow bone raising as he quickly fished his phone out; relaxing when seeing it was a text:

**_From: Frisk_ **  
**_Are you still coming over tonight? Everyone is excited to see you~! Addie especially! <3_ **

He couldn’t help but smile, laughing quietly to himself before sending out a quick reply, pocketing the device before standing; stretching a little then patting away any dirt on his clothing before looking down at the stone, lilies leaning against it.

“Well, guess it’s time for me to go, today is the anniversary party and Frisk wanted me to come so..couldn’t say no.”  
His hand went to the scarf once more, phalange grazing over its soft material before he turned on his heel to make the trip back down; his head turning around after a few steps, a soft smile on splayed on his lips.

“Until the next sunset..brother."

 

  
**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
